Mope.io Wiki:Staff
NOTE TO STAFF MEMBERS: Please read the Abuse of Power section of this page, it is important. NOTE TO ALL: This entire thing has deteriorated and needs fixing. The entire climbing the staff ladder isn't really used at all... This is the page that holds all the information regarding staff, ranks, edit rewards, joining staff, etc. Ranks and Edit Rewards Staff Ranks Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are marked by unique characteristics such as special fonts, personal images in chat, and/or black-to-red gradients. They have the powers of all positions below them and have other extra responsibilities; such as promoting almost every user rights, from Chat Mod to Bureaucrat. Administrator Administrators help, support, and lead the wiki. They can block users, promote them to Chat Mod or Discussion Mod, and edit the wiki's CSS and JS. They also have Content Mod, Discussions Mod, Chat Mod, and Rollback rights. Content Moderator Content Moderators have the ability to control the pages here. They can delete/restore pages, protect them, re-upload deleted files, along with having Discussions Mod and Chat Rollback rights. Discussions Moderator Discussions Moderators have the ability to control every discussion here. They can lock/close posts, delete comments, edit them, re-open closed discussions, and they have Chat Rollback rights as well. Chat Rollback Chat Mod + Rollback Combo! These users have the ability to kick people out of chat, help moderate chat, and revert bad edits quickly. However, this position is seldom given, unless as a punishment, as many users will be promoted straight to Discussions Mod. Positions Bureaucrat # Administrator # # # # Content Mod # # # # # # # # Discussion Mod # # # How To Climb the Staff Ladder So you want to help out the Mope.io Wikia, but you don't know how? Here is a guide on working your way up the user access level ladder and ultimately becoming a member of Mope.io Wikia's staff. Making a Résumé This is necessary for applying to Staff. You ust write up an application explaining why YOU should be a member of our team. There are a few requirements that you need to have in your application, but other than that you can write whatever you want. Here is an excerpt from the Diep.io's welcome message on their Résumés board, written by Tonn Lenk: "There's a few things you need to do in your Resume to get promoted! First of all, be professional. We want a mature person, with good grammar. Next thing, don't make it really short. Put some effort in your Résumé, so we know you're serious about the job. We want at least 2 paragraphs of 3 sentences explaining why you would be good in the position you want, and a list of pros and cons. These pros and cons help us know two things; * 1.You realize your strengths and can be an efficient member of the community. * 2.You also realize your weaknesses. A trust worthy person with good qualities will acknowledge their mistakes and admit them. This is a good step to letting us know you're good for the job". The First Rung: Chat Rollback Now that you know how to write a Résumé, you can apply for Chat Rollback. This usually isn't too much to ask for, but still requires a poll by the public and a majority to say 'Yes'. Should cheating be found through the use of multiple accounts, the applicant will be banned. In order to apply for Chat Rollback at all, you must have contributed to the wiki for at least two weeks. We also require some special qualities depending on the role. We may flush you into Chat Rollback naturally if you go around and fix vandalism for the sake of it. The next stage is a lot harder to ascend, however. Requirements * 100 Edits without Farming * You have been contributing positively for at least 14 days. * You have been naturally doing the job you're applying for. * A Bureaucrat will make the final decisions for staff. The Second Rung: Discussions Moderator You've been helping and working with us as a Chat Rollback for quite a bit, and you want to move up to the next stage: Discussions Mod. Discussions Mod have the responsibilities of a Chat Rollback, with the added rights to edit, close, highlight, and remove Forum/Discussion posts. As well as all that, they can delete comments on any pages, etc. However, for this position and all above it, a poll is taken by the staff only. Requirements * 300 Edits without Farming (to show competence) * You have been contributing positively for at least 30 days. * A Bureaucrat will make the final decisions for staff. The Third Rung: Content Moderator Its a been a long time since you started your Mope.io Wikia career, and you think you've done a lot for this wikia. You really think it's time to move up to Content Moderator, the lesser Admin. You think you're responsible enough to move and control what goes on pages. A Content Moderator can delete, undelete, move, protect, and reupload pages and files, making them a powerful position. Requires a majority of votes from current Content Moderators, Admins, and Bureaucrats only. Discussions Mods, Chat Mods, and Rollbacks cannot partake in the vote, as Content Moderator is a serious job to have, so only ones who have experienced it can be sure when someone else is ready. Requirements * 600 Edits without Farming (to show a deep commitment) * You have been contributing positively for at least 60 days. * A Bureaucrat will make the final decisions for staff. The Fourth Rung: Administrator Your journey has been long and hard. It's been about a year since you made your first contribution to this little wikia. An Admin is a Content Moderator who can make other people members of the team (only Chat Rollbacks and Discussion Mods actually), or ban others altogether. It's a great power but requires a lot of responsibility. Requirements * 900 Edits without Farming (to demonstrate the amazing dedication to the Wiki you shall be given power over) * You have been contributing positively for at least 120 days. * You show how your contributions and use of power as a Content Moderator has helped and benefited the wiki. Please list any major problems you have fixed and/or stopped in this list. ** You provide in your application your future plans as an Administrator, and what you look ahead toward fixing, adding, or removing for the fate of the wiki. * You have faced no consequences or have been banned from chat or the wiki in the past month. * A Bureaucrat will make the final decisions for staff. Being Revoked of a Staff Position As it stands, we are still looking for reliable long-term staff who are willing to stop at nothing to protect Mope.io Wikia and keep order. Without order, there is chaos, and where there is chaos, there is hate and destruction. But, if you have proven to be UNFIT for a job after having been promoted, your rights and power can be removed, and you will not be able to reapply for at least two weeks since you have acknowledged your loss of position. The following are the ways one can be revoked of a Staff position. Prolonged Inactivity *If you go inactive for more than 10 days without letting us know, you will be demoted to an average user to make room for more applicants. If you return, you will start where you left off, but must wait an extended period of time to get your job back. At worst, this lasts a few days. *Be sure to let an admin know you are going to be gone and cannot contribute until you return. **However; if you do not supply when you will be back, you will be demoted after one month unless you tell us your time away will be longer. **If you tell us approximately what day you will return, but do not and let us know you are back or do not contribute, you will be demoted. You have until one week after the return time you listed to let the staff know you have returned. *If you will only be going away for a few days maximum, you have no need to worry about losing your position. Abuse of Power *Abusing one's trusted and given rights will result in punishment based upon the severity of the situation. **An example of this would be a Chat Mod kicking or banning people from chat with no reasoning, and not kicking based on rules broken. **Abuse of power would also be for Chat Moderators, NOT punishing for broken rules because you share a connection with them. Your job should come first, in this situation alone. **Examples of Power Abuse include: Rollbacks *Rollbacking edits you do not personally agree with based on your opinion without consulting the editor first. The guys meant to fix edit wars should not start them. The only case where the rules can be bent here is if the edit you are rollbacking added an opinion. Wikias are for fact. Chat Mods *Kicking for no reason. *Banning for no reason. *Not applying the proper penalty when someone does break the rules. *Using your higher status in chat to break the rules because you cannot be penalized if no higher staff members are in the room as well. If any contributor notices this, please let us know who is abusing their power. Discussions Mods *All of the Chat Moderator examples, due to having those powers as well. *Closing and/or removing threads for no reason. *Repeated unnecessary highlighting of threads that you or people you personally know created. *Removing messages for no given reason. *Removing Violation Report threads about you, or messages on a higher staff ranks' Message Wall to PREVENT being reported about in the first place. This results in an instant ban, for not only breaking the rules but trying to hide the fact you committed them at all. Content Mods *All Chat Mod and Discussions Mod examples. *Deleting pages unnecessarily. *Creating redirects and moving pages to cause havoc. Administrators *All above-listed examples from any other staff position. *Modifying the core CSS to remove code you know is necessary. *Banning people for way longer than they deserve. *Banning people for absolutely no reason at all. *Demoting staff members and not following this list. *Changing pages only Administrators and Bureaucrats can edit knowing you have the privilege. *Creating an environment where you use your power to instill fear and silence opposition. Punishments *Chat Mods reported committing any of the actions considered power abuse will be revoked of power for three days, and given a warning. *The rules that Rollbacks must break to even be considered power abuse are so trivial that it will only result in a 1-day demotion. However; repeated offense will give a warning. *Discussions Mods reported doing any of the actions considered power abuse will be revoked of power for 1-3 days depending on which rule they break from that list. However; the last bullet under that section is an instant ban as it states. *Content Mods reported to have done any actions considered power abuse will be penalized for 1-7 days depending on which rule from that list they broke. Repeated offense will result in demotion to Discussions Mod and a warning. *Administrators reported to be doing any of the actions labelled as power abuse will be penalized for 1-14 days depending on severity. Some rules can result in instant demotion or blocking if things get too out of hand, such as continuous banning for no reason. Resigning *You, simple as that, decide you don't want to have the job anymore. *You CAN write up a resignation paper explaining why you want to resign to supply context, but this is not required. *Please let the Bureaucrat know that you want to be demoted to an average user, and you will be. *There is a way to get your position back should you change your mind somewhere down the line. **This requires there to be general community consensus that they want you to be back in the job. **For something as trivial as Chat Moderator or Rollback, you will be immediately given your role back. This 'reverse resigning' is only required for Discussions Mod or above. Category:Administration